Videoclipe Script
by Kimiz
Summary: This is a script of a videoclipe I wanted to make. Of course that I know absolutely nothing bout videos and even i I did I wouldn't be able to produce it, but I wish I could. Anyways, the script is there. Slightly NaruHina, very sweet. Mostly about Naruto


This is a script I've made. I tried to make it in script form, but there are plenty of wrong things. I just wanted to show u to see what you think.

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, nor the character nor the anime, but if it was I would be damn happy.

Special thanks to: My sister, who listened patiently while I read the script to her (even though she wanted to se "House")

Special sorry to : Poison Lee (Dear, I'm trying to write "A Segunda Geração" but it's hard.) and to all my readers and dear friends, I know I'm being a bad writer and that I hadn't update my fics, but I have a writer block and I simply can't get out of it! I'm getting desperate! Sorry!

Well… There you go!

S2 Scripts are Love S2 S2 Scripts are Love S2 S2 Scripts are Love S2

RANDOM LOCATION – AN ALL WHITE ROOM

A dude is standing in front of a white wall. The image is black and white. You can only see from his neck to a small part of the hips, where the begin of the dark jeans he's wearing appears. He's also shirtless. He's got one of those man-necklaces surf-dudes use sometimes.

NARUTO

My name is Uzumaki Naruto.

Random scenes like when you push the triangle button on Naruto Shippuuden for Play 2. They pass so fast you can barely see what they truly are.

NARUTO

I'm 24.

The random scenes stop and start to appear some pictures and scenes of him when he was a child. The same old one that AAAALWAYS appear, and that appeared during all the Gaara rescue on the first phase of shippuuden.

NARUTO

I'm an orphan.

Now, some flashes of the present NARUTO appear, like him gazing through a window (it only shows up until his nose, some locks of his blonde hair can be seen(as its on black and white the blonde turns into gray).

NARUTO

I was truly unhappy when I was a child.

Him looking at the floor (never shows anything above his nose).

NARUTO

I had no friends, no family, nothing and no one to lead on.

Appears his torax with him leading against the wall.

NARUTO

I guess it was because of my little problem, as my friend Sakura calls it.

Some pics and scenes of SAKURA appear. Some with her hitting NARUTO, some with her being nice and just some random SAKURA things.

NARUTO

Haruno Sakura. She's my best friend. I used to, like, LIKE her when I was younger.

Those scenes where he asks her out, or when he's trying to talk to her and she either ignores, or hits him on the head.

NARUTO

But that was long time ago. The only thing I can see on her nowadays is a very dear friend.

Appears a picture of a 20-something SAKURA hugging a 20-something SASUKE. He's smiling.

NARUTO

It's not like the teme hasn't stolen her anyway.

SASUKE pics and scenes. Like SAKURA's, but SASUKE's.

NARUTO

Uchiha Sasuke. The teme. Pretty much of a fucking fake pompous ass.

He throws his head backwards laughing. More SASUKE and him fighthing scenes.

NARUTO

The dude's an ass but he's my friend. What can I do?

A VERY pissed SASUKE appeared in a photo.

NARUTO

Anyway, he and SAKURA are my best friends in the whole world. I'd say they were, like, the first friends i had after Iruka-sensei.

IRUKA's pictures.

NARUTO

He was the first one to acknowledge my existance, let's put it like that.

That scene where he asks if he could try on IRUKA's hitaiate.

NARUTO

He was my paternal figure. It wasn't too much, but it was all I had.

For the first time on the video, there's a close up on his eyes. (only appears the light eyes and the eyebrows, with some locks of the fringe).

NARUTO

It's different now.

Then appears some images, where there's a baby boy just like him running until he crashes into somebody. He looks up and there are two people. NARUTO, and HINATA. Naruto picks the boy up and HINATA kisses the boy's cheek. But you still can't see NARUTO's or HINATA's eyes. After this, there's a close-up on his smile.

NARUTO

I'm a married man. Sorry ladies!!

He laughes again and right after, a 24 HINATA and the same baby boy from before appear on the screen. He's wavin at the camera while his mom smiles warmily. All the while NARUTO is talking:

NARUTO

I have a son and a wife. He's my sky, she's my land. I couldn't ask for anything more.

Appears him, sitted on a chair, his left arm is arched, his hand supporting his arm resting on his leg.

NARUTO

It was hard to get where I am today. Too much pain, too much difficult times.

A lot of pictures start to appear, of a lot of people. TSUNADE, JIRAYA, KAKASHI's the rookie 9, Gai's Team, Suna Team, etc.

NARUTO

I wasn't alone though.

Close-up in his mouth biting his necklace.

NARUTO

This path that I've walked was not easy at all.

While he's talking now, he stands up and starts walking through a door while putting on a shirt he picked up from the floor.

NARUTO

There was pain, there was death, there was loneliness.

There were hard times, there were tears, there were fears.

There was suffer, there was hurt, there were troubles.

There were plenty of promises that I couldn't honor.

There were rocks I tripped, there were thorns where I got cut. I played with fire and got burnt.

But still...

There was laughter. There were friends. There were happy moments. There was love, there was comfort, there were times I will never forget. There was understanding, there was caring, there were people who cared I was alive. There were sunny days and rainy days, and I lived every one of them.

And in the end... It was worth it. Just like I said it would.

He opens the door to reveal the Hokage mountain. He walks till the edge of it. (se apóia naquela mureta.) and smiles. The camera shows his entire face plus his torso up to his arms that were leaned. He smiles and says:

NARUTO

My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And I'm the Sixth Hokage.

By: Leticia (Kimi)

Sexta-feira, 15 de Fevereiro de 2008

02: 40 a.m.

Gramado-RS

Hotel Alpestre, quarto nº 311

Author Notes: I was really at the edge of crying in the end. This is really touching uh? Really proud of the script. I just wished I could make a movie out of it xD

Enjoy!


End file.
